REVER PASS
'HISTORIA' thumb|400px Rever Pass es una empresa consolidada de carácter internacional producto de una visión, de materializar un sueño, de vivir creativamente una ilusión. En sus inicios, veintisiete años atrás, mientras cursaba sus estudios universitarios, un inquieto e intrépido jugador de rugby, Pablo Sönne, comenzó a diferenciarse bordando sus pantalones y pintando sus remeras. La originalidad de sus diseños sorprendió a familiares y amigos con una muy buena crítica, lo que motivo a profundizar la imaginación y las ideas que fundarían las bases del gran proyecto Rever Pass. thumb|left Así comenzó a intercalar las materias de la facultad con viajes a EEUU y Europa, donde empezó a forjar la marca desarrollando sus primeros productos internacionales; a la vez que en Buenos Aires paralelamente, en el garage familiar se producían otros diseños que el mismo cortaba a mano. Entonces abrió el primer negocio de atención al público, que por su originalidad y distinción resultaron ser un éxito. Esto trajo aparejado rápidamente nuevas aperturas. Acompañado por su familia y un equipo extraordinario de gente, la marca se fue posicionando en un mercado altamente competitivo, transformándose en la sólida compañía que es hoy en día. A pesar de las oscilaciones que atravesó el país, la industria textil y con ellos la marca, su espíritu y capacidad de sacrificio le permitieron sortear las adversidades, exhibiendo actualmente un potencial extraordinario basado en el ingenio de esos detalles que marcan la gran diferencia thumb|328pxProducto Pienso luego existo, esta es la razón de ser en Rever Pass. Se crea, se diseña y se imagina como una forma de vida. El producto es vital para la marca, todos los departamentos creativos, diseñadores, de investigación, de desarrollo y todas las áreas relacionadas, invierten tiempo ilimitado en el desafío de alcanzar el anhelado producto. Elegir Rever Pass implica un " look descontracturado", bien personal, decidido, con mucha onda, muy buena apariencia física y deportiva. El ser reconocidos por marcar tendencia, llevo a la marca a un muy exigente nivel de evolución y superación constante. El protagonismo alcanzado en las exposiciones y desfiles más destacados impulso el desarrollo de líneas de edición limitada, exclusivas para un nivel de cliente muy selecto. thumb|left|192pxEl espíritu de las colecciones se conecta con la misma energía animal que emana de la pantera, que es el logotipo de la marca. La innovación es una constante en la búsqueda de alcanzar telas y materiales más técnicos, que evolucionan hacia nuevas tecnologías de punta, al igual que en el desarrollo de nuevas fibras de avanzada, logrando calidades indiscutidas, que han sido una garantía en estos 26 años de experiencia. thumbLas colecciones están muy relacionadas al deporte, como el rugby, el surf y la música, bajo la consigna eco-friendly. La gran aceptación de los diseños, orientados a un target de entre 17 a los 30 años, hace que la demanda se amplie en ambos extremos de consumo. La línea se compone por una gama muy amplia de pantalones, bermudas, boardshorts, camisas, chombas, buzos, sweaters, camperas, boxers, cintos, medias, mochilas, accesorios, gorros, línea de perfumería, librería, y otros donde cada uno se destaca por su creatividad, detalles, colores, cortes y materialidad. Entre ellos sobresalen las chombas y remeras, estas últimas por contar con tintas y procesos de estampería de generación avanzada. thumb|left 'Responsabilidad social empresaria' Desde su fundación, Rever Pass, se ha comprometido con la responsabilidad socialempresaria. Ya sea con el cuidado al elegir cada uno de sus productos, el tipo de comunicación, la vida deportiva y al natural, evitando los elementos contaminantes y nocivos en sus producciones. Participando en programas de inclusión social para sectores marginados, los programas de capacitación permanente, la cooperación con centros sociales, hasta la construcción de una planta "modelo", diseñada y construida bajo un concepto de cuidado del impacto ambiental, única en Latinoamérica. thumbLa planta corporativa esta emplazada sobre una laguna natural, en forma palafitica, con pisos de vidrio donde se ven nadar los peces de colores, estimulando al máximo a cada unos de los integrantes a dar lo mejor de si, en un ambiente laboral incomparable. Los desafíos de superación,requieren de una fuerte escala de valores en buscar esos objetivos contemplando la vida en sociedad, con la responsabilidad de hacer cada uno su parte, y mejorar la calidad de vida de las empresas, sus familias y su entorno. Valores de la marca thumb|left Rever Pass es una marca que crece basada en la creatividad, bajo la filosofía de exigirse al máximo, de competir apoyado en las fortalezas y la evolución de las debilidades, de crecer como equipo de trabajo altamente comprometido, sacrificado, fundado en el respeto, el esfuerzo y la motivación, entendiendo que existen limitaciones de recursos y de tiempos, como en la vida deportiva, que nuestro desafío es enfrentarlo, dando lo mejor de si para llegar al objetivo y entonces sentirnos como si fuéramos verdaderas panteras. Por eso identificarse con Rever Pass va mucho más que un simple detalle. thumb 'LOGROS' Rever Pass es una marca de vanguardia, indiscutida en el segmento medio-alto de la gente joven universitarios y profesionales. Rever Pass es más que una gran marca, es un estilo de vida, del tipo eco-friendly, relacionada con los deportes, la música y los animales. Su slogan "Break your mind" propone animarse, desafiar lo establecido, creando una propuesta distinta, desarrollada para un target exclusivo, con una alta sensibilidad en reconocer la tendencia. El logo de la marca, la mítica "Pantera" de Rever Pass, representa el espíritu salvaje, que con su silueta atlética, y un importante sentido de la estética, atrapa a los fans en una identidad especial. El gran logro ha sido imaginar, soñar una marca diferente, producto del irrenunciable compromiso y sacrificio de un apasionado equipo profesional que la hizo transformar en una demandada marca internacional, que por su identidad y status es un referente aspiracional que satisface a un nivel de público muy exigente, que espera una evolución constante de cada detalle creativo. Esa diferencia llamada Rever Pass. 'LO QUE USTED NO SABIA DE ''REVER PASS ''thumb|366px'' ''Rever Pass'' es un caso testigo sorprendente en muchos centros de estudios universitarios. Que su planta corporativa modelo de 10000 M2 es visitada por contingentes de todas partes del mundo. La excelencia de sus equipos creativos es altamente reconocida y son invitados a disertaciones del más alto nivel del diseño. Los departamentos de investigación, desarrollan técnicas y materiales no contaminantes o nocivos para el medio ambiente, reciclando todos los productos de los procesos productivos. REVER PASS I think therefore I am, that is the motto for ''Rever' Pass.'' Creating, designing and imagining is our way of living that’s why all the areas work hard towards that ultimate aim. By choosing Rever'' Pass'' you get an informal personal style, decisive, sporty and fashionable which enhances the physical appearance. Through our particular tendency, we have already placed ourselves in the market. Fashion parades and exhibitions have fostered a limited edition to cater for our most select customers. thumb|left|330pxRever' Pass was created 27 years ago and all throughout the animal spirit of the panther has been the one which led us to obtain the most superior quality in all our products. One of Rever' Pass'’s most serious commitments has been towards the environment by choosing non polluting products, by participating in social programmes and even by building a model plant of design and production. Creativity, competence and pushing ourselves to the limit have been our strengths, however, we have also learnt of out weaknesses which have only challenged us to overcome our difficulties to create a better improved product. Título de la sección Escribe la segunda sección de tu artículo aquí.